


emeralds and honey (or the one where david asks them a question)

by royalsampaguita



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Erin and Dee are mentioned in passing, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, catholic dragging of protestant character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsampaguita/pseuds/royalsampaguita
Summary: From an outsider’s perspective, it appeared as if David was third-wheeling the other two because, even though Orla was playing with a straw wrapper, James was still sitting with his arm around her, a chocolate milkshake in between the two, their straws bent at the joint.  David had yet to unwrap and place his straw in the cup; he needed to have this conversation first before he felt brave enough to do so.





	emeralds and honey (or the one where david asks them a question)

“You do know that me cousin fancies you, yeah? Sees you as a bit of a ride she does.” Orla’s gravelly voice brought him back to the present. Her curly hair was tied up in loose and low pigtails, the curls spilling out over her shoulders. The green of the scrunchies stood out against the light brown of her hair when the color poked through.

David looked at her and James where they sat across from him and considered his next words somewhat carefully. “Ach, course I’d seen it. And I fancied her for a bit, too, until that mess at Jenny Joyce’s with what’s it, Katya? But I’m not interested in her now, am I?” He leaned into the table a little bit, but his hands hadn’t stopped playing with the strings of his hoodie.

“I mean, I would assume not since you are here with me and Orla seeing as you asked us to meet you,” James said, speaking for the first time since the three of them exchanged slightly awkward greetings and sat down. “But even then, that’s no sure thing that you aren’t going to ask us about Erin.”

David smiled crookedly at him as if trying to figure out whether or not James was trying to take the mick out of him but after a quick glance to Orla, he deduced no, James was, in fact, being serious. He looked down at the speckled grey and white of the table saying, “Right, yes, okay. I asked you both here for a reason,” David’s voice sort of gave out at that, looking up again. He was caught up in how the sun shining through the window made Orla’s brown eyes turn golden, like the honey he put in with his tea and made James’s look like a fucking gem or something that deserved to be wrapped in silver and sitting on the neck of a beautiful woman.

Orla and James waited for David to collect his thoughts. It must be important for him to talk to them like this. Yes, they’d, as a group, been getting closer. Orla could be found more often over at the Mallons’ in James’ room with him and David, listening to David play the guitar. David had one of David’s ties that he’d forgotten once after class at his place. James had pins on his jean jacket that reminded him of David and Orla, along with the rainbow supporting Clare. From an outsider’s perspective, it appeared as if David was third-wheeling the other two because, even though Orla was playing with a straw wrapper, James was still sitting with his arm around her, a chocolate milkshake in between the two, their straws bent at the joint. David had yet to unwrap and place his straw in the cup; he needed to have this conversation first before he felt brave enough to do so.

“The reason I asked you both here is that I,” he faltered again but, after shaking his head, treaded onwards, “That is, I have been thinking about the people I want to see in the crowd during me and my band’s gigs and these same two people have been popping up. But the thing is…I don’t really think I want to see them just in the crowd, you know?”

James, though confused about much of Derry still, understood what David was getting at rather quickly. Orla looked at David with a thoughtful, considering expression on her face, the wrapper now in the shape of a bowtie.

“Are…are you getting at what I think you’re trying to get at?” James asked, bringing his arm from around Orla’s shoulders and grabbing her hand, their fingers intwining as if they were always meant to be like that. David tracked the motion with an impassive face but they could see the longing in his eyes

Orla slowly stretched her free hand out across the table and grabbed David’s straw, tapping it twice to free it, and put it in the shake, bent at the joint to face him.

“David Donnelly,” she said, her voice soft and gravelly as if she was talking to a scared animal, “it would be our honour to see you see us in more than just your crowds.”

At that, the tension left him and the conversation, his body literally letting go of all the tension he was holding. James looked back and forth between Orla and David with a goofy smile, his face flushed from excitement. Orla’s freckles were highlighted even more by her smile and David pulled the milkshake to the center of the table, mainly to cover the fact that his face was flushed too.

After a few moments, James started laughing softly and Orla and David soon followed. David and James grasped hands over the table and the sunlight shone in through the window, turning James’ eyes some fucking gem green color, Orla’s to a deep honey-gold, and they both thought that the sun glinting off David’s hair gave him a sort of angelic type halo ~~that they were definitely going to talk about later~~.

The moment was ruined as one thought occurred to the three of them at the same time: _How are they supposed to explain this to the Derry Girls and Orla’s family?_

(Luckily for the three, the night that they planned on telling everyone at this big dinner to celebrate the end of term at the Quinns’ was the same night that Erin stood up at the dinner table with Dee and announced she was dating the Protestant from that Friends Across the Borders nonsense Gerry had sent them too over the summer. Everyone seemed to handle their own announcement much better in light of that, with “At least they’re both fucking Catholic, Erin.” being thrown into the conversation once or twice.)


End file.
